Electronic Program Guides (EPGs) are specialized graphical user interfaces (GUIs) that allow users to navigate through a multiple of programs available for viewing or reproduction. Many EPGs present one or more layered displays—often available on a dedicated television channel—to give a user an inventory of programs available for viewing or reproduction, as well as schedules and other details (e.g., channels, program length, program synopsis, etc.) about the programs. Pointing devices are often used to control and navigate within the displays, as well as to activate links to the programs of interest. EPGs are especially useful for television viewers who can receive dozens or even hundreds of television channels, as is increasingly the case for subscribers of cable and satellite television services.
Various configurations of EPGs and associated methods, systems and devices are disclosed in the following U.S. and foreign patent documents, among others, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference as if set forth in their entirety here:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,177,931Alexander et al.U.S. Pat. No. 6,163,316KillianU.S. Pat. No. 6,005,597Barrett et al.WO 0049801A1Yuen et al.WO 0033224A1Yuen
More recently, EPG providers have begun to investigate the use of recommendation systems to enhance EPG/user interaction qualities by providing a preferred location to content determined to be of special interest to the viewer, making such content easier to find, and improving the overall user experience. Many of these prior art EPG systems continue to utilize on-screen advertisements as a method of generating additional revenue for the service provider (cable operator, system administrator or other entities).
One such arrangement, for example, involves the display of advertisements in the EPG display window, in exchange for receipt of payment or other consideration from content providers or advertisers. Onscreen advertisements, however, are relatively ineffective, and thus an inefficient source of revenue for advertisers, because in an EPG setting, the attention of the viewer is focused on deciding what to watch next, rather than on the advertisements; and because such on-screen advertisements typically require a lengthy interaction with the EPG in order to be effective. Long-duration interaction is typically unavailable, since an intrinsic purpose of EPGs is to facilitate channel selection, by minimizing interaction time with the EPG while maximizing time for viewing desired programming.
Historically, cable operators had a limited capacity of channels they could broadcast to their subscribers, and were thus able to effectively sell the relatively scarce (and thus valuable) placement in their lineup to content providers. Today, operators of cable, other terrestrial, and satellite television systems can offer hundreds of channels to their viewers, and as a result, the value of a given placement in the lineup is diminished, to the point where system operators are no longer able to sell placement in their lineups.
What is therefore desirable, but non-existent, are methods, devices and systems that would enable system operators to selectively enhance, or otherwise modify or direct, viewership of selected television shows or other content. What is also desirable are methods, devices and systems to enable system operators to derive additional revenue in exchange for such enhancement or modification of viewership. It is also desirable to provide such methods adapted for deployment in an EPG environment. Further, it is desirable to provide such methods that can operate in a manner substantially imperceptible to viewers.